Smallvile: Tokusatsu Trilogy: The Rider Comes to Town
by Exiakaiser
Summary: The first of three 4-chapter stories pits Clark and the Gang against the evil forces of SHOCKER as they use Kryptonite-infused monsters to attack and kidnap people to re-establish a former base in Metropolis. Will the Heroic Kamen Rider Ichigo be able to help them destroy the base before it is destroyed? Tune in and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville

Toku Trilogy

The Rider Comes to Town

Legal Bits

Finally, I started my first published fan fiction!

Hello, Toku fans and superman fans. This is the one, the only, the cool-headed Exiakaiser with a story for the masses. This is the first of 3 4-chapter Smallville stories called the "Toku Trilogy". In these stories, Clark Kent teams up with a hero from one of three different type of tokusatsu series ran by Toei Co. LTD.: Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Metal Hero. This being the first in the series, I decided to star with Kamen Rider. In this story, The Blur faces a creature that is attacking and kidnapping people and vanishing into the unknown. With no ability to successfully defeat the creature due to its body carrying meteor rock, Clark must join forces with Kamen Rider Ichigo. Of course all your favorite Smallville characters will be there as well. This takes place in Metropolis.

Before we start the fun, let me tell you how this is gonna go down. Before I even start work on this story I gotta do the legal deal. It's so That I can write this without getting in trouble for copyright infringement by both DC and Toei. Here's how this works. Instead of the author saying it, I will get the characters to help me. You both ready?

Takeshi Hongo (aka Kamen Rider Ichigo): "Hai Ikuzo, Kent-san."

Clark Kent (aka The Blur): "I told you to could drop the honorific. Ready."

Hongo: "This is a fan fiction, which means the author does not own any of the characters written of except original characters he created just for this story."

Kent: "If he did not admit to this, he could get in trouble for copyright infringement. That could mean a lawsuit that could cost him several million dollars."

Hongo: "Or A fine."

Kent: "Or community service"

Hongo: "Or jail time"

Author: "Alright! I think they got it already!"

I hope you enjoy the first part of the Toku trilogy. Enjoy.

Metropolis: Night

Airport

Oliver Queen was leaving Metropolis Airport with only one suitcase. While he was flagging a taxi, his phone started going off. As he got into the taxi, he answered it. "Hello?" he asked.

"And how was your mission in Japan? Hope you managed to take down another one of Luthor's secret bases," The voice of Watchtower's sentinel, Chloe Sullivan swaned in.

"Actually, I think we may have more pressing matters now. I got a look at the places database and found a series of tests that were run on a strange non-meteor freak creature belonging to a group called SHOCKER. The experiments were to create a meteor-enhanced monster to do their bidding, and it looks like it made it out of the lab safely and was transferred to a base in metropolis. However as soon as it reached the site docks on this end, it, according to the records, vanished."

"That's not good. Let's hope it doesn't cause others any harm".

Meanwhile

Docks Area

A group of workers were calling it a day. They had just got done with a 12-hour shift offloading cargo and loading up ships with more cargo. Now they were all heading home. "Good Night Lenny," one of them said to the security guard posted outside the gate. Lenny just waved to the guys and resumed his rounds. It was a little quieter at the docks where he was working, and he didn't like it. However, he wasn't getting paid to like it, just to do it. So he started making his way around the area of Dock 71-B: Luthorcorp's private dock.

The thing about being attacked by a monster is that you usually see it coming at you ahead of time. However, if it ambushes you, you will never know it is there until it is too late. The creature in question, SHOCKER Monster 381 code-name Wolf-man, was unusually fast. In about 5 seconds, it was on top of Lenny and had knocked him unconscious. Now it was dragging him into the shadows, never seen again.

**Smallville theme**

Episode: The Rider has come to Town

Chapter 1 (of 4): of Blurs and Riders

Kent Farm

The Next Morning

Clark Kent woke up almost fully rested. Working the graveyard shift at the Daily Planet was a thankless task, but it allowed him to keep an open ear to the action when it came to his activities as the Blur. As he woke up he heard the sound of a motorcycle coming up the path. Not knowing who would stop by here, of all places, Clark got dressed at super-speed and was downstairs, and outside quicker than you could say "Look, up in the sky".

The motorcycle was a vintage Suzuki street bike with six mufflers and a white chassis. On its front was a red and black motorcycle emblem. The gut riding the thing was no spring chicken himself, being about 27 years old. However, He looked like he had seen a lot of pain and suffering. He held himself like a scientist with a reputation, and wore a suit; kinda like the suit Clark wears to work everyday.

"I'm sorry, sir, but are you lost?" asked Clark.

"Actually, I am looking for the best route to Metropolis Holiday Inn, if you would be so kind," the stranger inquired.

"Sure, would be happy to help," Clark said and proceeded to show him the best route. After a few minutes, the stranger left, and Clark started on his chores.

That afternoon, He was visited by Lois Lane, a fellow reporter, and one of Clark's closest friends. Lois was a tough girl, an army brat and was able to sometimes drive Clark nuts. However, this was one day they would not soon forget. "Have you seen today's paper?" She asked him.

"What is it this time? Another corrupt politician gets his just desserts at the hands of the Blur?" He jokingly remarked.

"Nope. This is a whole new ball game," she chided, showing him the front page.

*"Missing persons tally skyrocket to 20!

_By Lois Lane_

The streets are no longer safe as the people missing have gone up to 20 since last night. Last night, a security guard named Lenny Wilkins mysteriously vanished while making his rounds. So far these strange and mysterious disappearances have nothing in common except that they always took place at night. People are starting to wonder what is going on."

Clark started to worry in his head that it does qualify as something that will need to be dealt with.

Meanwhile

In an old Luthorcorp warehouse outside of Metropolis….

The warehouse was a perfect place for the forces of SHOCKER to set up shop. It was out-of-the-way, no one was using it, and it had its own separate power supply. The kidnapped people were bound and kneeling in front of a huge wall emblem that looked like an eagle clutching a swastika. This was the emblem of SHOCKER, a terrorist organization that has one goal: to conquer the known world. Their organization was vast, their resources infinite, their technology was second to none. Their method was to use monsters based off of plants and animals to instill terror in their enemies. However, as long as the Rider was loose, their grip was starting to slip. Funny thing is, they created him.

"ONOREEEE, RIDER!" A great voice shouted from the emblem as the others looked on. "He is always causing us trouble. And we just got this base in Metropolis set up. Send these victims to the conversion chamber. There, they will be made into my loyal grunts."

The existing grunts all raised their arms and shouted "EEEEE!" SHOCKER grunts all look the same. They are humanoid, bipedal, wearing a black unitard with a skeleton motif. They carry daggers reminiscent to the Kukri throwing blade. They took the 20 victims to the conversion chamber. There, they placed in holding cells to be converted in due course. "WOLF-MAN," the voice said, "STEP FORWARD!"

The Wolf man stepped toward the emblem and kneeled down. "YOU WILL FIND THE GUARDIAN OF THIS CITY AND DESTROY HIM! THEN YOU WILL WAIT FOR THE RIDER TO PRESENT HIMSELF. TAKE HIM DOWN, AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED. YOU ALREADY KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES FOR FAILURE. NOW GO, FOR THE WILL OF SHOCKER!"

In a hotel near the edge of town, the mysterious stranger sat at the edge of his bed. This was Takeshi Hongo, A former bike racer and biochemist who was kidnapped by SHOCKER. They took away his humanity and turned him into a cyborg. Now he spends his life fighting SHOCKER at every turn. "Just Wait, SHOCKER. I will defeat you one of these days. I swear I will defeat you, no mater what."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Well, there it is, the first chapter in the Toku Trilogy. Review, please. Sorry in advanced if the chapter is too short. It is all I could come up with now. However, more action will occur in the next chapter of the story, so just sit tight.

Clark "Are you really sure you can do this? It is a really tough assignment."

Exiakaiser; "Not to worry, Clarkie-boy, but I will always succeed even in failure."

Clark: *dumfounded*

Exiakaiser: Ah before I forget, "*" will stand for important news reports and web information in all of my stories in his series.


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville

Toku Trilogy

The Rider Comes to Town

_Tokusatsu Factoid #1_: Kamen Rider was first created by a man named Shotaro Ishinomori, who originally created it as a character called the Skull man. However, thanks to reasons unknown to those in the USA, the character was changed to a grasshopper motif, and now there are about 40 different main riders, a few more secondary riders, and different themes. The most current is the series _Kamen Rider Wizard_, about a young mage protecting the world from despair in the form of phantoms.

The Second Chapter is up. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer is still the same, I own no characters, well, maybe except the monster they are facing. In this chapter, the first confrontation leaves Oliver queen busted up and bleeding.

Chapter 2 (of 4): Queen Saved by Rider

Day 2: 12:30 PM

_Daily Planet_ Building

The Bullpen was swamped, and that meant news was starting to be made. However, the news was that Oliver Queen was attacked in the middle of the night by muggers. However, Clark Kent knew otherwise. Oliver was attacked by an unknown assailant, leaving multiple wounds. What he didn't understand was who saved Queen's life.

Midnight: The night before….

_Oliver Queen was patrolling the rooftops as his alter ego, the Green Arrow, when he heard the cry for help. As he was running to the ledge, he saw a strange sight. He saw what looked like a werewolf and a group of mimes with blades cornering a young man on his way to or from work. The werewolf was about the grab the guy, when Oliver shot an arrow at the things hand. He then flipped over the edge and proceeded to fight the "mimes" at close range. However, he soon learned he was at a disadvantage as he saw the wolf move in close and attack._

_As Oliver was being kicked by the grunts, the werewolf started to speak. "Don't take it personally, but you saw me. Anyone who sees a monster of SHOCKER lives to tell about. That's just the rules. However, you can tell your parents about it in the afterlife when you…..WHAT THE…?"_

_All of a sudden, the assailants were set upon by a strange figure wearing what looks like body armor. The gloves and boots were silvery-white, while the body suit was black and green, with two white stripes going down the arms. He wore a red scarf and wore a helmet. The helmet looked like a grasshopper, with red eyes. His stance was legs about 3 feet apart, both arms stretched to the right side, hands flat. He wore a belt with what looked like a red center._

_ As Oliver looked on in a daze, the masked man trounced the assailants and sent them packing. However, before the hero could respond, the werewolf made a dash with his victim, shouting something about a rider. Then the hero disappeared and the Blur arrived and took Oliver to Metropolis General to get treated._

12:32PM

_Daily Planet_ building

Clark took a sip of his coffee and pondered. Who was the masked man that Oliver mentioned? Was he hero or villain? And why would anyone attack and kidnap people, but also kill others just for being seen? This has to be looked into.

"For a man with many secrets, you sure do reveal more than you hide, Clark," a familiar voice said.

"Chloe," Clark exclaimed, as the blonde haired Chloe Sullivan, alias Watchtower, snuck up behind him. "It's this rider character Oliver mentioned. He seems to know more than he is showing."

"Yeah, about him, I did the research on our mysterious masked rider. Turns up he appears to have been seen all over the globe. Wherever he goes, trouble finds him. However, it's this SHOCKER group that is bothering me. I looked them up, and according to the latest conspiracy websites, it is a terrorist organization that unleashes humanoid monsters on those who oppose them. However this masked rider is usually there fighting them," Chloe told them.

Clark was getting more concerned. This Rider character either was a vigilante, or a being with powers. However, that would have to wait, as he got a strange visitor.

"The Rider is a symbol of hope against SHOCKER. You of all people should understand hope," the stranger from yesterday said. "Doesn't the blur do the same thing?"

Clark stared at the man as he asked the question, "I'm sorry, but we met before, I didn't get your name, you are?"

"My name is Takeshi Hongo, from the _Daily Planet_'s Japan Branch. I actually came to thank you for the directions and invite you to lunch. I insist.

"Sure. Then maybe you could tell me about this Rider person", Clark commented.

-30 minutes later-

Clark and Hongo had lunch and conversed about the Rider, how he came to exist, why he fights, and who it is they fight. He then told Clark about the most likely reason that the Rider came to Metropolis was to find a supposed SHOCKER base. However, he had no idea where it was, or how many grunts and monsters were stationed there.

-12 hours later-

The Blur was on his usual roost, looking down on the streets of Metropolis. As he watched, he was talking to Watchtower, and getting an idea where the abductions take place, and the most likely place that SHOCKER would be based. Little did he know that Chloe herself was the bait to set a bigger trap.

Chloe was strolling down a dark alley, not knowing the wolf was behind her. As she nearly reached the street, the wolf charged, trying to make a grab at her. However, a blur dashed past grabbing the wolf and speeding away…..

…only to stop short and start feeling weak. Clark starting to feel weak for some reason. He looked like he had just come in contact with green kryptonite. Then the Wolf looked at Clark and smirked. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. It seems you can't stand the meteor rock infused into my veins. With this you can't stop me from killing…..WHAT THE?"

All of a sudden, the Rider attacks again, just in the nick of time. How he was able to fight off a whole slew of those minions was anyone's guess, but he managed to take one out. However, the Wolf still made his escape, finally failing his mission. After the battle was over, the Rider stayed behind and looked at the Blur.

"Easy, friend, this is just the beginning. I think it's time we talked".

The Rider seemed to glow for a second and his body started to change form. He was now in his true form, Takeshi Hongo. As he walked over to Clark, he was amazed to find out the truth. "Clark? You are the Blur?"

Meanwhile: At SHOCKER Base 381…..

"ONOREEEE, RIDER!" the Great Leader yelled to his subordinates. "HE KEEPS GETTING IN OUR WAY! IF WE DON'T STOP HIM, THE RIDER WILL FIND OUR SECRET BASE HERE AND RUIN EVERYHTING! WOLF-MAN, YOU MUST FIND THIS WATCHTOWER AND ATTACK IT. THIS WILL DRAW THE RIDER OUT AND YOU CAN PROCEED TO FIGHT HIM. KILL THE RIDER! KILL THE BLUR!"

The Wolf-man grinned and said, "Yes, Great leader. I will defeat these foes and claim victory for SHOCKER."

Meanwhile….

Lois Lane was reading a few websites involving a series of terrorist attacks all over the world. The only piece of information was that a mysterious group called SHOCKER was behind it all, but it was only a few websites. However, Lois was an ace reporter, and her intuition in this case was saying there was more to this than it seemed, she dug deeper into the net, and found two websites that talked about a hero who was at the scene of a majority of attacks:

*Mysterious hero saves town from destruction by weird monsters.

*Kamen Rider: Friend or foe?

Lois pondered a few things before the phone rang. She picked it up.

"What do you know about the Rider," the voice on the other side of the line inquired. Unbeknownst to Lois, this was Zod, leader of a group of Kandorians who survived the destruction of Krypton. Former soldiers, they started following Clark and trying to adapt to their new home. However, due to a simple blood transfusion, Zod had powers similar to Clarks and was running around imitating the Blur. Now a new hero came to town, and was making Zod curious.

"More of a Japanese legend. I really don't know myself. However, he looks like he is a hero who protects others from harm at the hands of a strange group of terrorists called SHOCKER. I think they may be the ones behind the kidnappings", Lois commented.

"However, Zod didn't say anything, just hung up the phone and flew away. He was concerned that this "SHOCKER" was gonna be a bigger problem than Clark is at this point in time. However, he was just gonna wait and see what happens.

Meanwhile…..

Daily Planet Building

Tess Mercer, CEO of the Daily Planet, looked down over the city in confusion. She had just heard about the strange experiments from Oliver before he had gotten hurt. She had never authorized such experiments, and was angry that this was happening. However, there was nothing she could do about it. Instead, she walked over to her desk, and read a news article that just came out of the Bullpen.

*"Mysterious Terrorist Organization Hits Town

As the city faces a kidnapping spree, a new hero hits town to combat it. He is called Kamen Rider. However, who is he really? And just who is this SHOCKER? And how are they kidnapping people and what for?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Well the second chapter was action packed, but the fun is just beginning. The next chapter allows the Smallville cast to get to know the real Rider. However, SHOCKER chose a really bad time to break out the big guns as they try to take a shot at attacking the Watchtower. Secrets revealed and alliances forged as both Kryptonian and Rider join forces in the next thrilling chapter of the first chapter of the Tokusatsu trilogy.

Clark: "A lot happened in this chapter, didn't it?"

Hongo: "Yep. And it's only just getting warmed up."

Exiakaiser: "Please review. Also remember that this is my first work, so any helpful hints would help." Also, it would be helpful, if I could get an idea of which Super Sentai you all would like to see. I will be doing a poll for that after the next chapter is started and completed. Thank you for your patronage.


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville

Toku Trilogy

The Rider Comes to Town

_Tokusatsu Factoid #2_: SHOCKER Stands for Sacred Hegemony of Cycle Kindred Evolutional Realm. They work in cells made up of 1 base, at least 30 grunts, and one command monster, usually based off of plants or animals. The First monster seen in the series _Kamen Rider_ was literally called the Spider-man (Seriously? Let's try NOT to make fun of the name). He was the one responsible for abducting Hongo. SHOCKER has one rule above all else: Anyone who sees a monster of SHOCKER and is not already marked as a target MUST BE KILLED. Enforcing anonymity is vital to them, as is total obedience to the Great Leader, who usually does not appear in human form, but works behind the series.

Well, it's time for the third chapter to be completed. In this chapter, secret identities are revealed, alliances forged between heroes, and the mother of all battles begins as SHOCKER begins a raid on Watchtower. Disclaimer remains the same. Only the Wolf-man is my creation.

Chapter 3 (of 4)

Secrets and Alliances

SHOCKER base 388

"ONORE! ONORE! ONORE KAMEN RIDER AND BLUR FOR RUINING MY PLANS!" The Great Leader's voice echoed through the great hall of his, finally finished base. However, due to both the Rider and the Blur, they could not capture the necessary resources to convert the kidnapped victims. They needed to eliminate the threat that stood in the way. "WOLF-MAN! HAVE YOU FOUND THIS WATCHTOWER YET?"

Wolf-man stood up and reported in. "Yes, Great Leader, I have. I can begin immediately."

"GOOD, HOWEVER, SEND IN A SMALL ARMY OF GRUNTS TO BEGIN WITH, JUST IN CASE. KILL THEM BOTH FOR THE GLORY OF SHOCKER!"

Watchtower

1:30 am

Chloe was worried about the recent attack Clark had just suffered. He had just gotten beat up by a werewolf, of all things, with green kryptonite fluid in its veins. Clark is usually strong, but when it comes to meteor rock, he falls over easily. However that was not the end of it, because after that this guy in a suit brought him back to watchtower and told him to stay put. He then went to a store and bought something that looked like food and proceeded to eat it, saying he was hungry.

Hongo had just finished his meal, and was deciding what to do next, when Clark sat up and spoke, "Now, if you would be so kind as to tell us who you are?"

Hongo: "If I do that, will you tell me about your self as well?"

Clark: "Sure, as long as you go first."

Hongo just laughed. "I like you, boya. You are ok. Very well, I shall tell you the whole story: The story of Kamen Rider."

Hongo explained, "My name is Takeshi Hongo, and my story is long and very complicated. I was a biochemist, and motorcycle racer in training, when I was kidnapped by a strange creature that looked like a giant, humanoid spider. I was taken to a base belonging the Sacred Hegemony of Cycle Kindred Evolutional Realm, or SHOCKER for short. There, they converted me into a cyborg to be used as their soldier in their quest for global conquest. However, before they could brainwash me, I was rescued by a former professor and friend of mine. He was killed by SHOCKER, and I swore to defeat them for the sake of others. My body is able to transform by absorbing tiny particles into my belt typhoon, and can be activated by voice command, preferably the word "Henshin". I came to Metropolis in pursuit of the Wolf-man, a monster I had injured in combat earlier. However, before I could deliver a final strike, he went over a cliff and disappeared. Then I had heard that he was on board a ship heading to Metropolis, and decided to give chase. Thanks to you all, I was able to confirm that he was here. And if what you say is true, then SHOCKER has a base near here. We need to find it, and destroy is before they can carry out whatever they have planned for this area."

Clark looked at Hongo with confusion. "Wait," he said, "You're a cyborg? How come you have the ability to transform?"

Hongo replied by saying, "You would have to ask a SHOCKER scientist. However you need to keep your end of the bargain. I met someone who had the ability to move at near the speed of light, same as you, however, Tendou needed a device called a Zector to employ that. What's your secret?"

Clark went into his explanation. "My name is Clark Kent, however it is also not. My birth name is Kal-El, and I am from the Planet Krypton, a world that once orbited a red star. However, it was destroyed when the forces of General Zod attacked the planets core. I survived because my father, a scientist named Jor-El, sent me to earth. There I was found by the Kent family, and raised as a human. However, over time, I discovered that I wasn't. Due to the yellow sun, I get super-speed, super-strength, super-hearing, x-ray and heat vision, super-breath, and invulnerability.

"However, like you, I am not without my share of both battles and enemies. My latest was a creature named Doomsday. He was also Kryptonian, but unlike me, he was an experiment gone terribly wrong. And I have weaknesses, in particular, radioactive chunks from my homeworld called Kryptonite. Different types too, each a different color, and having unique effects. For example, while green Kryptonite just negates my powers while in proximity, red can alter my personality, and black can split my personalities.

"While living on this planet, I have seen my share of tragedy. I lost my surrogate father and lost many other friends. However, what keeps me going is something that my birth father once said. 'They are a good people, Kal-El, if they wish to be. They lack only the light to show them the way.' I give people hope, as the symbol on my chest says. It is the Kryptonian word for hope. I don't know this SHOCKER, but until they are defeated, we gotta be vigilant."

After Clark had finished his tale, Hongo stood up and extended his hand. "I can understand how life can take away things. However, now's not the time for tears. I suggest an alliance of sorts. After we destroy SHOCKER's base, and the monster, and rescue the victims, I will be on my way. Agreed?"

Clark stood up and took Hongo's hand and nodded his agreement. Just then, and voice came over the intercom. It was the voice of John Jones, A Green Martian and the last of his kind. Martians have the abilities of shapeshifting, flight, telepathy, phasing, and energy beams. However they are weak to fire. "I hope you aren't planning to leave just yet, because I believe we are surrounded."

Chloe went to a computer station and was able to confirm. Over 100 SHOCKER grunts had surrounded Watchtower and were doing some kind of dance, although it also looked like a battle stance. "It would seem like our friends are waiting for you two to show up. Hongo, you able to fight them?"

Hongo, who had fought thousands of grunts in his time, smiled with purpose. "Good thing I was made for this. Clark let's go face them."

Clark nodded confirmation. "But are you sure you should face them like that? What would happen if someone …?"

However, before Clark could finish that last question, Hongo held a hand up and said, "Good point. Everyone, stand back."

As Chloe, Clark, and John watched, Hongo, revealed his Belt typhoon, and took a stance with his right arm held out across his chest, hand open flat lengthwise across chest and the left one placed at his waist, hand balled into a fist. He then moved his right arm towards his right side in a semi-circular motion till it was about 100 degrees from his right side. While he did this, he said "Rider….," and the wind in the building picked up, even though there wasn't and windows open. Then Hongo moved both his arms towards the left side, straight out and hands flat open lengthwise, while saying, and thereby initiating the final phase of the stance.

"HENSHIN!"

At that instant, the typhoon belt activates and the little whirlwind in the buckle of his belt began to spin fast, and in a flash of light, it was done. Takeshi Hongo had transformed into the being SHOCKER called "The Most Powerful #1." The first cyborg hero of justice and hope against true evil, the first Kamen Rider, was here at last.

"Let's go, Clark-san," Kamen Rider said.

"Just do me one favor, Hongo," Clark said.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Lose the honorific."

**BGM: Let's Go Rider Kick**

The forces of SHOCKER standing outside Watchtower were getting restless, and Lois had a good scoop as she was situated in an alley watching the whole thing. All of a sudden, she saw a few of the strange, leotard-wearing mugger rejects called grunts go flying into the air as if something had hit them. Then she saw it, the familiar black blur of the hero of Metropolis, the Blur. However it was the hero standing in place that got her attention as he attacked multiple grunts at the same time. As the grunts went flying, she took pictures, not see the wolf standing right behind her.

Clark heard a scream, and saw Lois, who doesn't even know he is the Blur, being stolen by the Wolf-man. However, he had his hands full and could not afford to give chase. However, he knew Chloe would be able to find her. As he took two more grunts and threw them, he heard their scream and saw what happens to grunts if you defeat them. Both grunts exploded into a flash of pyrotechnic fury, leaving nothing but nuts and bolts. This gave him assurance that he could fight them without holding back. However, there were more coming in.

Before Clark could issue a heads up, another black streak came in, this time from the skies. It was Zod, Clark's mortal nemesis. However, it seems that tonight Zod was more concerned about taking out the SHOCKER grunts than Clark, because he was only moving against the grunt armies that were swarming the area. "Need a hand, Kal-El," he asked.

Clark was confused, but didn't argue with it. "Go ahead, we could use a hand."

10 minutes…

With the last of the grunts now be reduced to scraps, Zod left, and Clark and Hongo were told that Chloe had got a fix on Lois' location. "She's at an abandoned Luthorcorp warehouse. I believe that may be the SHOCKER base we are looking for. You two go there and take it out."

Hongo looked ready to fight, "Yosh. Ikuzo!"

Clark started running to the facility. Hongo, however, was not that fast so he got on his bike and rode alongside Clark. In less than 20 minutes, they were outside the warehouse in question. However, they were expected and a small squad of SHOCKER grunts, and the Wolf-man himself were standing in their way.

Clark and Hongo stand together against the Forces of evil. Clark turned to Hongo and asked, "Are these guys always like this?"

Hongo looked at Clark through his mask and nodded. "SHOCKER forces are always this stubborn. However, they have a hard time getting back up. Let's make sure this time this group stays down for good."

Clark nodded and took a battle stance like the one Kamen Rider Ichigo just took. The forces of SHOCKER in front, no reinforcements, and only each other working against a modest force, all of a sudden, Clark smiled. SHOCKER doesn't stand a chance.

Meanwhile….

Lois Lane woke up in a massive hall with red curtains. On one side of the room was a wall decorated with the SHOCKER emblem. "What a bad decorator they must have," she thought. All of a sudden, one of the doors opened, and she walked into a room filled with holding cells. She had just found the kidnapped people, all 21 of them. She started to open the holding cells, as, for some reason, they were all unlocked. As she started to lead them away, she heard a voice that sounded weird to her. "Ms. Lane, WELCOME TO MY LAIR!"

Lois turned and faced the wall. What she saw was easy to describe. The figure in front of her wore a red sheet-like robe, with a green snake slithering up the front. Over his head was a red hood, in the shape of a cone. This, unknown to Lois, was SHOCKER's great leader, and it's to him all of SHOCKER bows down to. However, this was actually an illusion. The Great Leader was on the other side of the world. However, Lois doesn't know this and pulls out her Tazer.

However as the fired electrodes whiz from the device, the Great Leader doesn't change position. The electrodes whiz through him, as if he was a ghost. "Nice try, Ms. Lane, but I am not really here. I am halfway round the world, and soon this building you are in will not be standing." At that point, the illusion faded, laughing as it faded. Lois, knew what that meant. And she knew that she needed to get these people out. But as she tried to leave, the doors shut and locked themselves. With no way out, Lois waited for her usual saviour to come, while he was deep in battle with the Wolf-man.

TO BE CONTINUED

Wait, wait, and wait! Before I start finish-up, I thought I should give you guys a little information on this story's "Monster of the Week". So here it is in file form.

SHOCKER MONSTER 381

Code-name: Shadowy Wolf-man

Real Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Height: 8'0"

Weight: A mere 210 lbs.

Appearance: Grayish-blue bipedal humanoid with the legs of a wolf, tail, and head of a wolf. His arms end in 5-fingered hands and each finger is tipped with 1-inch claws. His body is infused with refined meteor rock liquid, making him able to fight on even terms with kryptonians. However, he does not regenerate like werewolves, and he is not allergic to silver.

Biography: SHOCKER created the Wolf-man to be the perfect ambush operative. However, before he could be deployed, he was forced to fight Kamen Rider Ichigo in the forests of Germany. Before Ichigo could deliver the final kick, Wolf-man fell off a nearby cliff and vanished. He was picked up by Luthorcorp scientists who mistook him for a meteor freak, and transported him to their Japan research facility, where they infused refined meteor rock into his bloodstream. They then transported him to Metropolis via cargo hauler. However, when they got to port, Wolf-man escaped and was never heard from again.

If you wanna know how he is defeated, read the next chapter.

Alright, 3rd chapter is done. And before you Portal fans say it, yes is just ended the story with a Wheatley quote. Now before I say anything else, I might as well tell you guys about the poll I have running. It's for the next story in the series, which will feature a Super Sentai team. There is just one small problem: WHICH ONE? I can't make up my mind because in my mind, I have too many to choose from. However, I can only include characters that I know of. And to be honest, I know nothing of the first 5 series. So instead of just going into the next series, I decided to leave it in the fans hands. That's right, I am pulling a Rock maneuver. Let the people decide in a poll. The poll is called "Which non-PR Super Sentai team would you like to see in the next story?" Sure it may be labeled differently, but still, be sure to vote. I will reveal the results of the poll in chapter 4's closing moments.

Clark: "You sure know how to deliver the goods every now and then."

Exiakaiser: "Thanks Clark. Let's hope the final chapter comes out soon. This is actually fun."

Hongo: sulking

Exiakaiser: "Come on, Hongo. Hang in there. You are one tough man with no attachments, right? Besides, everyone's waiting for you so they can give a grand finale to this story and put a huge dent in Great Leader's plans for domination."

Hongo: "Let's hope so."

Exiakaiser: "Now Zod, Thanks for helping out the heroes this time. They really appreciate it."

Zod: "Just make sure they never return. Nobody gets to conquer this world but me."


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville

Toku Trilogy

The Rider Comes to Town

Legal Bits

Hello, Toku fans and superman fans. This is the one, the only, the cool-headed Exiakaiser with a story for the masses. This is the first of 3 4-chapter Smallville stories called the "Toku Trilogy". In these stories, Clark Kent is forced to team up with a hero from one of three different type of tokusatsu series ran by Toei Co. LTD.: Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Metal Hero. This being the first in the series, I decided to star with Kamen Rider. In this story, The Blur faces a creature that is attacking and kidnapping people and vanishing into the unknown. With no ability to successfully defeat the creature due to its body carrying meteor rock, Clark must join forces with Kamen Rider Ichigo. Of course all your favorite Smallville characters will be there as well. This takes place in Metropolis.

Before we start the fun, let me tell you how this is gonna go down. Before I even start work on this story I gotta do the legal deal. It's so That I can write this without getting in trouble for copyright infringement by both DC and Toei. Here's how this works. Instead of the author saying it, I will get the characters to help me. You both ready?

Takeshi Hongo (aka Kamen Rider Ichigo): "Hai Ikuzo, Kent-san."

Clark Kent (aka The Blur): "I told you you could drop the honorific. Ready."

Hongo: "This is a fan fiction, which means the author does not own any of the characters that are written of except original characters he created just for this story."

Kent: "If he did not admit to this, he could get in trouble for copyright infringement. That could mean a lawsuit that could cost him several million dollars."

Hongo: "Or A fine."

Kent: "Or community service"

Hongo: "Or jail time"

Author: "Alright! I think they got it already!"

I hope you enjoy the first part of the Toku trilogy. Enjoy.

Metropolis: Night

Airport

Oliver Queen was leaving Metropolis Airport with only one suitcase. While he was flagging a taxi, his phone started going off. As he got into the taxi, he answered it. "Hello?" he asked.

"And how was your mission in Japan? Hope you managed to take down another one of Luthor's secret bases," The voice of Watchtower's sentinel, Chloe Sullivan swaned in.

"Actually, I think we may have more pressing matters right now. I got a look at the places database and found a series of tests were run on a strange non-meteor freak creature belonging to a group called SHOCKER. The experiments were to create a meteor-enhanced monster to do their bidding, and it looks like it made it out of the lab safely and was transferred to a base in metropolis. However as soon as it reached the site docks on this end, it, according to the records, vanished."

"That's not good. Let's hope it doesn't cause others any harm".

Meanwhile

Docks Area

A group of workers were calling it a day. They had just got done with a 12-hour shift offloading cargo and loading up ships with more cargo. Now they were all heading home. "Good Night Lenny," one of them said to the security guard posted outside the gate. Lenny just waved to the guys and resumed his rounds. It was a little quieter at the docks where he was working, and he didn't like it. However, he wasn't getting paid to like it, just to do it. So he started making his way around the area of Dock 71-B: Luthorcorp's private dock.

The thing about being attacked by a monster is that you usually see it coming at you ahead of time. However, if it ambushes you, you will never know it is there until it is too late. The creature in question, SHOCKER Monster 381 codename Wolf-man, was unusually fast. In about 5 seconds, it was on top of Lenny and had knocked him unconscious. Now it was dragging him into the shadows, never to be seen again.

**Smallville theme**

Episode: The Rider has come to Town

Chapter 1 (of 4): of Blurs and Riders

Kent Farm

The Next Morning

Clark Kent woke up almost fully rested. Working the graveyard shift at the Daily Planet was a thankless task, but it allowed him to keep an open ear to the action when it came to his activities as the Blur. As he woke up he was greeted to the sound of a motorcycle coming up the path. Not knowing who would stop by here, of all places, Clark got dressed at super-speed and was downstairs, and outside quicker than you could say "Look, up in the sky".

The motorcycle was a vintage Suzuki street bike with six mufflers and a white chassis. On its front was a red and black motorcycle emblem. The gut riding the thing was no spring chicken himself, being about 27 years old. However, He looked like he had seen a lot of pain and suffering. He held himself like a scientist with a reputation, and wore a suit; kinda like the suit Clark wears to work everyday.

"I'm sorry, sir, but are you lost?" asked Clark.

"Actually, I am looking for the best route to Metropolis Holiday Inn, if you would be so kind," the stranger inquired.

"Sure, would be happy to help," Clark said and proceeded to show him the best route. After a few minutes, the stranger left, and Clark started on his chores.

That afternoon, He was visited by Lois Lane, a fellow reporter, and one of Clark's closest friends. Lois was a tough girl, an army brat and was able to sometimes drive Clark nuts. However, this was one day they would not soon forget. "Have you seen today's paper?" She asked him.

"What is it this time? Another corrupt politician gets his just desserts at the hands of the Blur?" He jokingly remarked.

"Nope. This is a whole new ball game," she chided, showing him the front page.

*"Missing persons tally skyrockets to 20!

_By Lois Lane_

The streets are no longer safe as the people missing have gone up to 20 since last night. Last night, a security guard named Lenny Welkins mysteriously vanished while making his rounds. So far these strange and mysterious disappearances have nothing in common except that they always took place at night. People are starting to wonder what is going on."

Clark started to worry in his head that that qualifies as something that will need to be dealt with.

Meanwhile

In an old Luthorcorp warehouse outside of Metropolis….

The warehouse was a perfect place for the forces of SHOCKER to set up shop. It was out of the way, no one was using it, and it had its own separate power supply. The kidnapped people were bound and kneeling in front of a huge wall emblem that looked like an eagle clutching a swastika. This was the emblem of SHOCKER, a terrorist organization that has one goal: to conquer the known world. Their organization was vast, their resources infinite, their technology was second to none. Their method was to use monsters based off of plants and animals to instill terror in their enemies. However, as long as the Rider was loose, their grip was starting to slip. Funny thing is, they created him.

"ONOREEEE, RIDER!" A great voice shouted from the emblem as the others looked on. "He is always causing us trouble. And we just got this base in Metropolis set up. Send these victims to the conversion chamber. There, they will be made into my loyal grunts."

The existing grunts all raised their arms and shouted "EEEEE!" SHOCKER grunts all look the same. They are humanoid, bipedal, wearing a black unitard with a skeleton motif. They carry daggers reminiscent to the Kukri throwing blade. They took the 20 victims to the conversion chamber. There, they were set in holding cells to be converted in due course. "WOLFMAN," the voice said, "STEP FORWARD!"

The Wolfman stepped toward the emblem and kneeled down. "YOU WILL FIND THE GUARDIAN OF THIS CITY AND DESTROY HIM! THEN YOU WILL WAIT FOR THE RIDER TO PRESENT HIMSELF. TAKE HIM DOWN, AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED. YOU ALREADY KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES FOR FAILURE. NOW GO, FOR THE WILL OF SHOCKER!"

In a hotel near the edge of town, the mysterious stranger sat at the edge of his bed. This was Takeshi Hongo, A former bike racer and biochemist who was kidnapped by SHOCKER. They took away his humanity and turned him into a cyborg. Now he spends his life fighting SHOCKER at every turn. "Just Wait, SHOCKER. I will defeat you one of these days. I swear I will defeat you, no mater what."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Well, there it is, the first chapter in the Toku Trilogy. Review, please. Sorry in advanced if the chapter is too short. It is all I could come up with right now. However, more action will occur in the next chapter of the story, so just sit tight.

Clark "Are you really sure you can do this? It is a really tough assignment."

Exiakaiser; "Not to worry, Clarkie-boy, but I will always succeed even in failure."

Clark: *dumfounded*

Exiakaiser: Ah before I forget, "*" will stand for important news reports and web information in all of my stories in his series.


End file.
